Masks
by reia-chan
Summary: It's confusing. Its angst. It's got... Tsuzuki and Hisoka!! Mwahaha! R&R!!


Masks  
reia shiioru  
  
  
He stood at the end of the ballroom. People were dancing around him, he was much better alone rather mingle with the others. That was his true self. He never did like people. I just know, I could feel it inside... People... They'd curse you, say you're a monster, treat you bad... Sure, he'd felt the pain. But everybody here was wearing masks. Every single person in theis damned ballroom wore a mask. He just stood there, observing the people go about their business, dancing, laughing, having fun... hiding. Yes, hiding. That's why they wore masks. To hide themselves from reality. He wore one himself. A white one where the eyes could see what he wanted to see, not some awful reality that tried to take everything away from him. No, not the fat guy, *that* one by the balcony. Yes, yes, him. Yeah, I know, they're pretty. I like them.  
But not masks. I never did like masks. They practically forced me to be someone I'm not. Like those who I called "family" and "friends". Sometimes I'd take my mask off, but they'd just force me to wear them again. People... never cared. And they'll never care about other people's emotions. What they want they /have/ to get. It should always be in their way. They'd do anything to get what they want, they'd even manipulate other people to get it. THey won't care about your opinions or your emotions. That's the way around here. Survival of the fittest. The strong shall live and the weak shall die. Don't you think so too?  
  
---  
  
He keeps staring at me. I can feel it. I'd been avoiding him, but it seems that he's all over the place. Strange, but I can feel something about that kid. Something that bothers me. I'd move but he'd always follow, keeping his distance. What does he think I am, someone who's done a serious national crime? I have done nothing wrong to upset anyone. But... they think I did. Just because my 'real' self is different from how they look doesn't mean I'm someone evil. "You're not good, you're bad. You're the devil, a monster," they'd say. Heck, I don't care. What? Don't you believe me?  
Oh, look. THere he goes again, staring at me like that. I'm going to tell him to stop that or I'd ask the security here to kick him out. Hey, don't you stop me! What are you talking about? So what if he'd be embarrassed? I don't care. I'd what? What do you mean that I'd feel sorry for him? Why would I?  
...  
I suppose so... But still, I have to tell him to quit it... Hey, who's that guy? The guy in white dragging that boy? He's dragging him *forcefully*! But he's *my* kid! I won't let anyone else get to put sense in him. No, you can stay here if you want. Yes, I'd try whatever that is. Later, 'kay?  
  
---  
---  
  
Hmm? Oh, him... He was nice. Really, he was. I thought at first, before that man dragged me off, he was going to come here and punch me or something. I really didn't think he'd be the one to save me. No, the guy in white was 'cruel'. Yes, I felt it when he touched me. Oh, did I forget to tell you I was an empath? Sorry about that. His name? Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki Asato. yes, I think it's nice, too. Where'd we go after? One of the balconies. The view was nice, I could see the stars clearly. Plus, the view of the lake was so pretty. Hmm? What else? You seem excited. He took off his mask. No, I'm not kidding! He did! He did, so I took mine off, too. He said he liked my eyes. Yes, I liked his eyes too. They were a beautiful shade of purple. I like them a lot. I never imagined someone as pretty as him to have a dark past like me. Huh? Oh, sorry, I was talking to myself again. Yes, yes, it's a bad habit. Yes, I should take care of that. Oh, look, there he is. No, I wont be able to tonight. He promised me a ride home. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!  
  
---  
  
Hey, sorry to call you up this late. You don't mind, do you? Great! Who was the boy? His name's Kurosaki Hisoka. Hey, don't scream over the phone. It hurts! Hey, I'm sorry 'kay? Tomorrow, I'll try that concoction of yours. What are you talking about? I just met the kid! No, I just-- I offered to drive him home, but he forgot to tell me where it was before he fell asleep in the car, so he's here. Are you kidding?! Why would I do *that* to a kid?! You're such a green minded person. Oh, good, you noticed you're annoying me. Huh? Well, there wasn't anyone else I knew who could be up right now. I told you, he's sleeping! Oh, wait... damn, you made me wake him up. Yes, I'm mad. No, I'll keep my promise, I'd be there. What time? Three? Okay then. Bye.  
  
Hey, you're awake. I'm sorry I woke you up. Eh? Oh, you forgot to tell me where you lived and you fell asleep in the car so... Oh, no! It's all right! Wah! did I say somethng to embarrass you? I'm sorry, you're blushing so I thought... Eh? Bad habit, huh? Oh, sorry, my tummy says it's time to eat. No, just a little midnight snack. Wanna join me? No, I'll just have to get those 'just heat and serve' types, my friends say I don't cook good. No, i'ts all right, I can do it alone. 'Sides, you're my guest, so you just sit down here and I'll fix something up. Don't worry though, I won't mess up. For you. yep, for you. Why? Something wrong with that? Hmm? Why'd I do that? I... I dunno. Instinct, I guess. Ahh, so nobody has done that to you before huh? Don't you have friends? Not real ones? How come? ... Oh. Hmm? Oh, don't worry 'bout me! How? An empath, huh? That's cool. Why not? They do? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I... It's all right... You can cry if you want to... It's Ok.... Don't worry, though... I'll be you're friend... It's going to be all right...  
  
---  
---  
  
---end--- 


End file.
